Menjadi Cewek Itu Tidak Mudah
by Ashleena
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid sekolah menengah atas yang tampan dan bisa dibilang agak menyebalkan sangat membenci sifat cewek yang cerewet, merepotkan dan berisik. Sakura Haruno yang tidak terima akan hal ini selalu saja berdebat dengannya. Yang tidak disangka kehidupan Sasuke akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat akibat ucapannya. Astaga, menjadi cewek itu benar-benar sulit!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ashleena**

**Menjadi Cewek Itu Tidak Mudah**

* * *

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid sekolah menengah atas yang tampan dan bisa dibilang agak menyebalkan sangat membenci sifat cewek yang cerewet, merepotkan dan berisik. Sakura Haruno yang tidak terima akan hal ini selalu saja berdebat dengannya. Yang tidak disangka kehidupan Sasuke akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat akibat ucapannya. Astaga, menjadi cewek itu benar-benar sulit!

…

"_Cewek itu cerewet, merepotkan dan berisik."_

"_Heh! Apa katamu!? Ucapkan sekali lagi!"_

"_Kau tuli ya? Maaf, tidak ada siaran ulang."_

"_Tarik kata-katamu atau kau akan menyesal, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke!"_

"_Aku benar kan?"_

"_Benar apa?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan barusan membukatikan kalau cewek itu memang‒"_

"_Diam kau! Cowok tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kami."_

"_Oh ya? Seandainya aku terlahir menjadi cewek setidaknya aku tidak ingin menjadi galak dan berjidat lebar sepertimu."_

"_Berharaplah Uchiha, berharaplah. Semoga harapanmu tidak terkabul. Karma itu berlaku."_

—_Sasuke dan Sakura._

…

Suara berisik itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Hari masih pagi tapi keadaan kelas sudah seberisik ini. Sumber keributan utama bagi Sasuke adalah cewek-cewek di kelas dengan obrolan mereka yang aneh. Ia heran mengapa mereka bisa betah berkumpul seperti itu sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Gosip, mereka suka sekali bergosip. Tidak heran di sekolah ini sering timbul isu yang aneh-aneh. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menutup mulut cewek-cewek itu entah dengan apa, mungkin dengan lakban kalau perlu. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, cewek selalu saja berdandan. Mereka selalu mengakhawatirkan penampilan setiap saat. Ke mana-mana selalu membawa kaca, sediki-sedikit harus menyisir rambut padahal Sasuke yakin bentuk rambut mereka masih rapi. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa mereka tidak mengelem saja rambut mereka yang indah itu agar tidak berantakan, beres kan? Belum lagi _mood _mereka yang sulit ditebak, kadang bisa semanis malaikat kadang bisa sangat menyeramkan. Hal kecil saja bisa membuat mereka marah atau sedih. Sungguh merepotkan.

Pagi itu seharusnya terasa damai tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Jika ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang terdapat sekumpulan cewek maka ketenangan akan berakhir baginya. Sampai di sekolah itu berarti nerakanya akan dimulai. Lebih dari itu, ada seorang cewek yang sangat membuat Sasuke kesal. Cewek itu, cewek yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke adalah Sakura Haruno. Cewek berambut _pink_, bermata _emerald _ dan berjidat lebar itu sering membuat Sasuke ingin beradu mulut dengannya. Adu mulut yang dimaksud itu semacam perdebatan tidak bermutu jadi tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya.

"Selamat pagi!" Terdengar suara sapaan yang riang.

_Astaga, cewek jidat lebar itu datang! _batin Sasuke sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela kelas yang ada di sampingnya. Suara ini mendakan neraka Sasuke yang sesungguhnya benar-benar akan dimulai untuk hari ini.

Dengan senyum cerianya Sakura berjalan menuju ke kursi tempat di mana ia biasa duduk di kelas. Senyuman di wajahnya redup seketika ketika melihat wajah teman sebangkunya. Kedua mata _emerald_nya langsung menangkap sesosok manusia yang memiliki rambut _raven _yang berbentuk bagaikan pantat ayam. Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena manusia itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kelas. Setelah menarik nafas Sakura langsung duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan cowok pantat ayam itu.

Sunyi, setidaknya cowok itu belum memulai serangannya kali ini. Sakura tidak ambil peduli dan langsung duduk dengan manis di tempatnya. Cowok itu tetap saja cuek dan terus mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kelas. Setidaknya kali ini Sakura tidak perlu berkoar-koar untuk melawan hujan kata-kata dari makhluk yang merupakan teman sebangkunya ini.

Tak lama seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Rambutnya yang putih panjang terlihat aneh karena wajahnya belum terlihat setua itu untuk memiliki rambut yang berwarna putih seutuhnya. Belum lagi bentuk rambutnya yang aneh dan terlihat tajam membuat semua orang penasaran tapi tidak ingin menyentuhnya karena takut terluka. Terdengar konyol tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Guru tersebut dengan santainya menuju ke meja guru yang ada di depan kelas. Ia meletakkan bukunya hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat semua murid menaikkan bahu secara refleks karena kaget.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Cepat keluarkan buku kalian!" perintahnya dengan tegas sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya, "Hari ini kita akan belajar apa Jiraiya-sensei?"

Guru yang disapa dengan Jiraiya-sensei itu tersenyum mencurigakan. "Kita akan belajar bab reproduksi hari ini," jawabnya dengan wajah mesum.

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh, apalagi kalau bukan karena cowok-cowok yang bersiul-siul. Entah kenapa setiap akan mempelajari bab reproduksi mereka menjadi bersemangat. Yang awalnya mengantuk menjadi segar kembali. Memang dasar.

Ketika anak-anak cowok bersemangat dengan bab ini lain halnya dengan anak-anak cewek yang langsung memanyunkan bibir mereka. Pelajaran ini selalu membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman dan risih. Kadang mereka heran kenapa harus Jiraiya-sensei yang menjadi guru biologi mereka mengingat kemesuman guru yang satu ini bukan merupakan rahasia lagi.

"Kenapa harus bab ini sih, hah…" keluah Sakura sambil membuka buku pelajarannya dengan berat hati.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih belum memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela kelas menyeletuk, "Kalau tidak suka keluar saja, jangan protes terus. Merepotkan."

Inilah dia, awal mula pernyataan perang bagi Sakura. Keadaan kelas yang sangat tidak nyaman ini sudah cukup membuat urat-urat kekesalan Sakura gatal tapi kalau harus ditambah dengan manusia ini… tidak, kali ini ia harus tenang menghadapinya.

"Dasar cewek. Ini kan hal yang wajar untuk dipelajari. Kenapa mereka selalu merasa keberatan dengan hal ini? Toh, mereka harus mengetahuinya sebelum mereka menjalanianya suatu hari nanti," lanjut Sasuke dengan santainya. Kini, mata _onyx_nya bertemu dengan mata _emerald _milik Sakura.

Ting, ucapan Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat bel kemarahan Sakura berdenting. Kedua matanya melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan hal ini. Tatapan matanya jauh lebih dingin dari Sakura. Jika tatapan mata dapat membunuh, maka tatapan itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

_Beraninya dia mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu di depanku yang merupakan seorang gadis ini? _pikir Sakura.

Sasuke seakan ingin memancing kemarahan Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak denganku kan?"

Salah, ucapan Sasuke yang barusan itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Sekejap kedua tangan Sakura yang baru saja membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajarannya kini sudah ada di leher Sasuke.

"Heh pantat ayam! Kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak memancing emosiku?" ujar Sakura kesal.

Cengkraman tangan Sakura yang bisa dikatakan cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis membuat Sasuke sulit untuk memasukkan udara ke paru-parunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui hal ini tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ia hanya diam, ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang seakan ia tidak berada dalam posisi terancam.

"Kau… benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kali ini ia angkat bicara, "Kau tau, seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Nah, kedua tangan Sakura refleks mencengkram leher Sasuke lebih kuat. Tak lama Sakura menyerah karena dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan perutnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk berdebat lebih lanjut.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Sasuke. "Kau beruntung, _mood_ku sedang tidak bagus untuk meladeni kebodohanmu kali ini."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, hanya itu? Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. Ekspresi itu begitu cepat berganti hingga tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Kenapa ia bisa sempat merasa kecewa tadi? Apa dia begitu ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sakura? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Sakura memutar badan lalu berjalan menuju ke barisan yang terpisah dua deret dari tempat duduknya. Ia berhenti tepat di samping meja temannya.

"Sai, bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja temannya yang baru saja ia panggil Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan."

Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah Sakura duduk Sai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang biasa ditempati Sakura, tidak lain dan tidak bukan kursi di sebelah Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sai tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikannya. Walaupun perhatian murid sekelas sempat teralihkan karena kejadian yang ditimbulkan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi, kini mereka kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dari Jiraiya-sensei. Keributan kembali mengisi suasana kelas yang sempat tegang tadi. Suara siul-siul dari anak cowok mulai terdengar begitu pula suara tawa mereka.

Sakura kembali memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Ia berharap pelajaran ini segera berakhir. Suara anak-anak cowok mesum itu membuat Sakura ingin keluar dari kelas. Yang lebih parahnya lagi penyebab mereka semua ribut itu karena Jiraiya-sensei menjelaskan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang 'hubungan cewek dan cowok' yang membuat Sakura beserta anak perempuan lainnya yang ada di kelas bergidik ngeri.

Rasa sakit itu masih saja belum hilang. Sakura memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat melilit. Kegaduhan di kelas hanya membuat rasa sakit perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Teman sebangku Sakura yang baru merasa heran melihat Sakura terus memegangi perutnya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

Sakura mendangakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya yang baru. "Ini hari pertamaku Ino."

"Oh, pantas saja. Lebih baik kita ke UKS saja sekalian menghindari pelajaran mengerikan ini," usul Ino.

Sakura tersenyum di tengah rasa sakitnya. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

Sakura dan Ino langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Secara terang-terangan mereka keluar dari kelas melalui pintu belakang tanpa meminta izin keluar dari Jiraiya-sensei. Sesampainya di UKS Sakura langsung masuk dan duduk di sebuah kasur dan Ino mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hah, ini memang tempat paling nyaman di sekolah," komentar Sakura yang kini sedang duduk sambil bersandar.

Ino menjawab komentar Sakura, "Belajar biologi disaat sedang mendapat 'hari pertama' itu sangat mengerikan."

"Apalagi bab reproduksi, aku tidak tahan dengan sensei yang mesum itu apalagi dengan reaksi anak cowok yang ugghh… mengerikan itu," tambah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh Sakura, tadi itu‒"

"Sasuke?" potong Sakura cepat. "Kurasa _mood_ku sedang kacau tadi. Lagi pula perkataannya membuatku kesal."

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Memang sudah biasa terjadi, ya kan?"

"Kau memang sahabat yang pengertian Ino."

…

Sakura tertidur di UKS yang tak diduganya hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Saat terbangun Ino sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Mungkin karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur makanya tidurku tadi pulas sekali. Sakit perut yang menyebalkan."

Saat akan berdiri hp Sakura bergetar dan ia langsung mengeluarkannya. Terlihat tulisan _'One new message'_ di layar hp Sakura.

_From : Ino Yamanaka_

_Sent : 01/15/2013 02:14 PM_

_Received : 01/15/2013 02:15 PM_

_Sakura, maaf aku pulang duluan. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan agar ada yang menunggumu di kelas._

Sakura beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS. Koridor sudah sepi, semua murid pasti sudah pulang. Sakura tetap melangkah menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan ruang kelasnya Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan terkejut melihat seseorang masih duduk manis di tempat duduknya seorang diri.

Merasa tidak yakin Sakura memanggil tanpa sadar, "Sasuke?"

Sosok yang duduk terdiam tersebut akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sakura. Cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kelas menyinari wajahnya begitu pula kedua mata _onyx_nya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Tanpa ambil peduli lagi Sakura langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas yang ada di atas mejanya kemudian berbalik arah menuju pintu kelas.

"Cewek itu cerewet, merepotkan dan berisik." Terdengar suara Sasuke pelan.

Sakura yang berniat meninggalkan kelas saat itu juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Heh! Apa katamu!? Ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"Kau tuli ya? Maaf, tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Tarik kata-katamu atau kau akan menyesal, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke!"

"Aku benar kan?"

"Benar apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan membukatikan kalau cewek itu memang‒"

"Diam kau! Cowok tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kami."

"Oh ya? Seandainya aku terlahir menjadi cewek setidaknya aku tidak ingin menjadi galak dan berjidat lebar sepertimu."

"Berharaplah Uchiha, berharaplah. Semoga harapanmu tidak terkabul. Karma itu berlaku."

Sakura yang sekarang sudah benar-benar kesal langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kelas.

…

Pagi ini rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman. Pagi datang berarti sekolah, sekolah artinya ketenangannya akan sirna. Badannya beranjak dari kasur menuju ke kamar mandi dengan lunglai. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sasuke langsung melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Matanya terbelalak seketika ketika ia menyadari kalau dirinya berubah. Dadanya yang dulu bidang dan datar kini membesar, pinggangnya menjadi lebih kecil dari semula membuatnya terlihat sangat langsing dan yang paling penting, Sasuke tidak melihat sesuatu yang biasanya terlihat di bawah perutnya! Kini ia terlihat seperti‒ perempuan, ya perempuan. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tak lama ia sadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi karena kedua pipinya terasa sakit. Sasuke semakin panik dan bingung harus bagaimana. Mandi? Tidak mungkin ia mandi. Kalau ia mandi itu sama saja ia harus menyentuh tubuhnya yang baru ini dan yang lebih parah lagi itu artinya ia sama saja menyentuh tubuh seorang perempuan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

"TIDAK! AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK MELIHAT DAN MENYENTUH SEMUA INI!"

…

Di sekolah, Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ino tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambut _raven_nya membuat Sakura yakin kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi hari ini dia terlihat aneh, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengenakan jaket tanpa melepasnya saat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sakura?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Ah, iya maaf apa katamu tadi?"

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sedang melihat apa sih?"

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh di tempat duduknya. Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh aku mengerti, kau pasti merasa penasaran dengan sikapnya yang agak aneh hari ini kan?"

"Hm, tapi biarkanlah aku tidak perduli."

Pelajaran pun dimulai, hari ini sama saja seperti hari-hari normal biasanya. Sakura sibuk membaca buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Konsentrasi Sakura tiba-tiba teralihkan saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke luar kelas. Sakura beranggapan bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin pergi ke toilet kemudian ia melanjutkan apa yang sedang dibacanya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke sedang kebingungan di depan toilet.

"Jadi, aku harus masuk ke toilet yang mana?"

Sasuke terus memandangi papan tanda yang terpasang di pintu toilet. Ia bingung harus masuk ke toilet laki-laki atau‒ tempat yang sangat ingin dihindarinya, toilet perempuan. Kini ia memiliki tubuh seorang perempuan tapi di sisi lain ia juga seorang laki-laki. Karena kini ia memiliki tubuh seorang perempuan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke toilet perempuan.

…

Setelah satu jam berlalu Sakura merasa curiga karena Sasuke belum kembali juga. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sambil mencari tau di mana Sasuke berada. Sesampainya di ia di toilet, Sakura terkejut ketika ia melihat ada murid laki-laki di dalam toilet perempuan. Belum sempat Sakura berteriak, laki-laki itu sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak," pinta lelaki itu. Suaranya terdengar panik.

Sakura mengangguk, memberikan tanda kalau ia tidak akan berteriak. Laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Sakura. Sakura yang kini terbebas langsung bernafas cepat-cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setengah kesal dan setengah bingung. "Kau mau mengintip ya? Atau kau sedang melakukan sesuatu di sini?" lanjut Sakura. Suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia yakin Sakura tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Menyerah, Sasuke memutar badannya dan membiarkan Sakura melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Awalnya Sakura bingung namun setelah ia menyadari ada 'noda merah' di celana Sasuke membuat Sakura benar-benar _speechless_.

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak pagi ini. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, melihat bukti yang ada pada Sasuke dan hampir saja Sasuke melepaskan baju seragamnya untuk menunjukkan pada Sakura kalau ia benar-benar tidak berbohong membuat Sakura menyerah dan mempercayainya.

"Sebenarnya ini sulit dipercaya, bukannya bermaksud kasar tapi aku yakin ini akibat dari kata-katamu kemarin."

"Aku tau, aku minta maaf."

Apa? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf? Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalakan, dingin dan tidak banyak bicara itu meminta maaf? Hal ini lebih sulit dipercaya bagi Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk bagian belakang celananya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan teringat akan sesuatu yang ia bawa di saku bajunya dan mengeluarkannya. "Pakai ini dulu, sebelum kau membanjiri satu sekolah ini."

Sesaat Sasuke merasa bingung dan ragu dengan apa yang ada di tangan Sakura dan bertanya, "Apa ini?"

Sakura bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. "Sudahlah buka dan gunakan!" ucapnya panik.

Sasuke mengambil benda putih yang ada di tangan Sakura. Benda tersebut terbungkus oleh plastik dan Sasuke langsung membukanya.

"Apa ini? Kau pikir aku anak kecil masih harus memakai popok?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar dan mengaduh. "Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ini apa?"

"Popok?"

"Astaga Sasuke! Sudahlah pakai saja jangan banyak tanya!"

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu toilet yang ada di sampingnya dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah di dalam ia masih merasa bingung bagaiman caranya menggunkana 'popok' yang ada di tangannya ini.

"Aku akan mencarikan seragam ganti untukmu nanti aku kembali," ujar Sakura dari luar.

Sasuke hanya diam, saat ini ia sedang berpikir keras, sendirian di dalam toilet bersama 'popok' yang ada di tangannya.

…

Sakura berkeliling sekolah sambil memikirkan bagaiman caranya ia bisa mendapatkan seragam untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "Mungkin aku akan mengambil seragam olah raganya saja."

Sakura bergegas menuju ke ruang ganti tapi begitu sampai di sana ia malah merasa ragu. Ia tidak mungkin masuk ke ruang ganti laki-laki tapi ia harus melakukannya demi Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura bertekad masuk ke dalam. Keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Tidak ada seorangpun di ruang ganti. Hal ini membuat Sakura leluasa mencari loker milik Sasuke. Setelah menyusuri beberapa loker akhirnya Sakura menemukan loker yang bertuliskan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat baju oleh raga milik Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambilnya dan buru-buru keluar, ia berlari menuju ke toilet perempuan.

Dengan baju olah raga yang ada di tangannya Sakura memasuki toilet perempuan. Melihat Sasuke belum keluar juga Sakura memanggilnya, "Sasuke? Kau masih di dalam?"

"Hm." Terdengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat.

"Aku membawakan seragam ganti untukmu."

Suara kunci pintu yang dibuka membuat Sakura kaget. Kemudian sebuah pintu toilet terbuka dan sebuah tangan menjulur dari balik pintu tersebut. Sakura langsung memberikan baju yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menuggu di luar."

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menatap ke lantai. "Lama sekali," gumamnya.

Seperti mendengar perkataan Sakura, pintu toilet akhirnya terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya dengan menggunakan seragam olah raga. Entah bagaiman ia bisa menggunakan 'popok' yang sangat merepotkan baginya itu.

"Kau mau kembali ke kelas?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk. Tangannya memegang sepasang seragam yang ia kenakan tadi sebelum menggantinya dengan seragam olah raga.

"Kurasa itu artinya tidak. Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan tasmu dan setelah ini pulanglah," ucap Sakura.

Tanpa memabantah sedikitpun Sasuke mengangguk, membiarkan Sakura berjalan menuju ke kelas meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja perut Sasuke terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang sakit untuk menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit dari rasa sakit itu namun percuma saja tidak ada perubahan. Saat Sasuke sedang berperang menahan perutnya yang sakit, telinganya mendengar suara langkah sepasang kaki berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh ternyata kau di sini Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Sai. Entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah Sai tiba-tiba saja jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia menjadi semakin aneh?

"Sepertinya kau sedang sakit perut, tidak heran kalau kau lama sekali tidak kembali ke kelas."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam. Jujur saja, kini wajahnya agak memerah karena kehadiran Sai. Aneh, sungguh aneh.

Seakan tak menyerah Sai terus bertanya, "Oh, kenapa kau memakai baju olah raga?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah Sai," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke toilet. Nah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu," ucap Sai yang kini tengah berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari kelas berpapasan dengan Sai. Sakura hanya diam untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang macam-macam, begitu pula dengan Sai. Sesampainya di depan toilet Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang terduduk bersandar di dinding. Sakura segera menghampirinya dan kekhawatiran terihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Perutmu sakit?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayolah sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berusaha menahan sakit yang mencengkram perutnya. Sakura menuntunnya berjalan hingga sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambil motor dulu."

Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat di mana ia memarkirkan motornya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan motor _matic_nya yang berwarna _pink_ dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di belakangnya. Sasuke menunjukkan arah rumahnya ke pada Sakura dengan menunjuk jalan yang harus dilalui. Perjalanan menuju ke rumah Sasuke memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke langsung turun dari motor Sakura dan berjalan menuju ke gerbang rumahnya sebelum akhirnya Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. "aku rasa kau akan butuh ini," lanjutnys sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat bungkusan yang baru saja diberikan Sakura.

"Err… itu… itu adalah benda yang kau bilang 'popok' tadi. Aku rasa kau akan membutuhkannya," jelas Sakura yang kini wajahnya yang memerah.

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memanas. Sebelum wajahnya tambah memerah Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk pergi. "Sampai jumpa! Semoga besok kau sudah kembali seperti semula!" ujarnya, ia melesat dengan cepat.

_Sakura Haruno, kurasa kaulah gadis pertama yang mengubah pandanganku kalau tidak semua cewek itu menyebalkan._

…

Keesokan harinya Sasuke masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada keanehan yang tampak pada dirinya seperti kemarin. Sakura bernafas lega, sepertinya Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi normal. Saat Sakura sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ino tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu."

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke mengajaknya kembali untuk duduk di sebelahnya?

"Sakura?"

"Oh, ya baiklah."

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai nanti Ino."

Sesampainya di tempat duduk lamanya, Sakura merasa ragu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan ia belum kembali normal?

Sakura yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri terkejut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke, "Sakura, apa kau naik motor hari ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kuantar?"

"Apa?"

"Sebagai balasan yang kemarin, bagaimana?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

…

Sepulang sekolah Sakura menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah sesuai dengan pesan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura sudah merasa kesal meunggu, sebuah mobil berwana hitam berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Kaca jendela mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatnya siapa pemeliknya. Di dalam ada Sasuke yang tersenyum kepada Sakura. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang baru pertama kali dilihat Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu Sakura sudah masuk, Sasuke langsung menjalankan moblinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil. Tak satupun di antara mereka mengeluarkan suara. Pada akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. "Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura yang sedari tadi memandang ke luar kaca mobil kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah yang kau rasakan saat kau melihat orang yang kau suka?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Panik dan berdebar-debar?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar respon Sakura. "Aku ingin bercerita."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau, saat kau kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tasku Sai sempat bertemu denganku di depan toilet?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya saja jantungku sempat berdebar kencang saat melihat wajahnya. Apakah kau pikir aku suka padanya?"

Mendengar hal ini Sakura langsung tertawa kencang. "Apakah perubahanmu membuat perasaanmu berubah juga?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela tawanya.

"Mungkin. Tapi waktu itu aku menjadi perempuan kupikir wajar saja. Oh ya Sakura, satu lagi. Kau tau, kau terlihat cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Setelah ucapan Sasuke yang barusan tak satupun di antara mereka mengucapkan kata-kata lagi hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika.

"Sakura, terima kasih. Karnamu pandanganku akan cewek yang cerewet, merepotkan dan berisik telah berubah. Sebaliknya kau adalah cewek baik hati, pengertian dan lembut."

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dirinya, seorang Sakura Haruno bisa merubah pandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan sifat cewek yang dulu dipandangnya sebelah mata.

"Mungkin aku sempat berdebar-debar saat bertemu Sai, tapi itu saat aku terjebak dalam tubuh seorang perempuan. Sekarang, aku sudah kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya dan aku merasa berdebar-debar saat bertemu seorang cewek yang menyebalkan tapi baik hati. Dia memang berjidat lebar tapi tatapan mata _emerald_nya dapat meluluhkan hatiku. Cewek kuat dan baik hati itu bernama Sakura Haruno." Sasuke memegang telapak tangan kanan Sakura kemudian meletakkannya ke tempat di mana ia bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak kencang.

"Sasu‒"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya bibir Sasuke sudah mengecup lembut bibirnya membuat nafas Sakura tertahan.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura Haruno. Aku menarik ucapanku, terutama setelah aku mengetahui sifatmu yang sebenarnya."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku!" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Dari kaca jendela mobilnya ia menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Aku tidak butuh ini lagi dan aku yakin kau akan lebih membutuhkan 'popok' ini."

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia langsung memukul Sasuke namun tidak sampai menyakitinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah Sakura Haruno juga menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura membalas senyumannya dan menjawab, "Kalau aku bilang tidak berarti aku bohong."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kelas biologi!" ujar Sasuke yang kini telah melesat dengan mobil hitamnya.

Sakura merasa kesal tapi ia juga merasa senang.

_Aku baru menyadari sifat menyebalkannya itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya._

**FIN**


End file.
